The present invention broadly relates to fishing, fishing rods and reels. Specifically, the present invention is a Variable Fishing Line Action Device and Method which is particularly well suited for use with a fishing rod mounting an open-face spinning reel. Art pertinent to the subject matter of the present invention can be found in various Subclasses of United States Patent Class 43.
Innumerable patents have issued on fishing rod related devices Prowant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,527; Simmons, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,253; and Hannon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,810; all disclose fishing rod related devices intended to be disposed on the rod near a reel. Hannon is a device intended to aid in casting with an open face reel; Simmons is a strike indicator; and Prowant is a clamp-on fishing line dispenser.
Patents on fishing line action devices are generally for relatively complicated mechanical systems or arrangements to impart action to a fishing line or to the rod itself. For example Caldwell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,243, discloses a fishing line action device which employs the motion of an oar. The Fishing Jigging Device of Lindell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,885 uses a stepping motor to impart a rapid jigging action to a fishing line. Lindaberry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,448 discloses a rod mounted motor driven device to impart action to a fishing line.
Many patents have been issued on hooks used for various purposes including: Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,413; Burns, U.S. Pat. No. 1,863,743; Speir, U.S. Pat. No. 672,540; Merrill, U.S. Pat. No. 194,707; and Alker, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 31,995. However, the prior art fails to disclose a device intended to divert a fishing line emanating from an open face reel to impart action to the fishing line. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device which would allow one to impart action to a fishing line with the use of complicated, clumsy arrangements or motor driven devices.